Chasing Cars
by elenwyn
Summary: Remus knows they shouldn't be out of bounds at night...but something about her just makes him follow, makes him go wherever she leads him. RL


**A.N:** Hey everyone. I've had this for a little while now, and decided that I should put this up, as there's not enough R/L love over here. :) I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to write some new stuff as well, so we'll see what happens.

Oh yeah, and I wrote this while listening it _"Chasing Cars_" by Snow Patrol. Brilliant song; excellant band.

--------------------

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a magical place, especially during the time some Muggles liked to call, 'The Witching Hour.' Not a single soul seemed alive at this moment; nothing dared move or breathe. All was peaceful and silent. For a moment or two.

Laughter; a merry giggle that was as clear as water running under a bridge shook the world from its revere, sending echoing ripples throughout the grounds.

"_Re-mus_! Hurry up slow-coach!"

The silhouette of a young girl was just visible under the light of the dark sky, the crescent moon outlining her figure as she half ran, half walked-tripped, down the grassy slopes, laughing as she picked herself up each time.

A boy followed not too far behind, his posture showing he was a little apprehensive, "I didn't think we had to patrol the grounds as Prefects…"

He cast a look at the girl, who pouted and tugged at his arm, pulling him down with her;

"Come on!"

Both misjudging their balance, they tumbled down the grassy slope, head over feet.

They landed in a heap at the bottom, coming to rest atop a plaza of grass near to the dark expanse of the lake, its murky depths reflecting the sea of shimmering stars that were above it.

Still laughing, mostly at her companion's dazed expression; the girl rolled herself onto her back, the slightly wet grass making imprints onto her clothing.

"Well, at least that got you down here, " she grinned, casting a side-glance at the boy, who was smiling back shyly, his hand going to the back of his neck sub-consciously and rubbing it.

"We're going to get into a lot of trouble if we're caught Lily…even if we are Prefects." He said quietly, sitting up and looking away from the girl, letting his eyes move across the deep water.

"We won't get caught," she answered back, propping herself up onto one elbow and gently placing a hand on his arm to draw his attention back to her,

"I've been here before, lots of times. I've never gotten caught. Just trust me," she finished softly.

At her last few words, the boy turned his head.

Staring into her eyes, he suddenly felt a jolt, as if someone had taken his heart and twisted it violently, almost making him gasp.

Her eyes, illuminated by the ghostly light of the moon, seemed to glow an array of different greens, instantly reminding him of the Summer leaves, a season far away from this November night. They sparkled and shone brighter than any star in the night sky, and he found himself quite speechless.

The girl wriggled in discomfort under his intense stare, "Remus?"

The boy blinked, looking down and blushing slightly, "Sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts."

She smiled, her fingers brushing his, "You worry too much, you know."

Her touch sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Why don't you lie with me for a bit? It's a lovely night for star-gazing," She motioned to the patch of grass beside her.

The boy lay down instantly, internally wondering to himself why he was suddenly noticing things about his friend that he hadn't paid much attention to before.

Hearing her sigh contentedly beside him, he snuck a glance at her.

Dark red hair streaming out behind her, the girl's face a picture of peacefulness as she stared into the sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes as the moonlight shone down on her pale skin. She looked so serene lying there, he thought, gazing again in amazement, like some sort of angel on Earth.

The girl's sharp gaze suddenly caught his and she smiled. Before he could look abashed and mumble an apology to her for staring, he felt her long, slender fingers lace through his and relaxed.

"They're so beautiful, don't you think Remus?" the girl whispered, gazing up at the stars with a look of wonder in her eyes; the same look he had just given her moments ago.

"Yes Lily, yes they are," he replied finally, tearing himself away from her face and looking in the same direction as she.

He felt the sudden urge to take her into his arms and kiss her, tell her everything that these new feelings were urging him to, to stroke her soft hair and caress her face.

But he couldn't. He didn't know where to begin.

So he just settled for putting an arm around her shoulders when, a few minutes later, her head came to rest on his chest. And he knew that in that moment, out of bounds, lying down on the wet grass outside and with one of his best friends, just staring up at the stars, he had fallen in love.

----------------

**A.N:** If you liked it I do so hope you review; it would make my day exceedingly better, and take my mind off looming hospital appointments. But even if you just read it, that's amazing too, so thank you in advance : D


End file.
